I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore
by Gio34
Summary: Weiss, Blake, Yang are dead. Now Ruby is all alone. She has to try to live without them. She has to try and get things back to normal as possible. How different will life be now?
1. The Great Die-Off

Ruby was sitting below the window in her dorm. She was thinking about past events. She had come to the realization that Weiss, Blake, and Yang were dead and were never coming back. They were never going to tell Ruby goodnight at night again. They were never going to eat breakfast with her again. They were never going to class with her again. They were never going to eat lunch or dinner together again. They were never going to train together. They were never going to fight together. All their dreams were dead as them. They were never going to tell Ruby good morning again. They will never wake up again.

* * *

It happened two days ago. Team RWBY was fighting against Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Torchwick, and White Fang minions. Team RWBY was investigating the warehouses at the dock and they had the rotten luck of actually finding them and so were forced to fight. They managed to signal for help and so they had to hold out until help could arrive. Ruby was fighting Cinder outside on the dock when helped arrived, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and a dozen huntsmen. Cinder was killed by Ruby, Goodwitch, and Ozpin, with Ruby sustaining moderate injuries. Ruby went back to check on her teammates but she lshattered upon seeing the scene inside the warehouse.

Emerald, Mercury, and all the White Fang minions were dead.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on the floor, bloody and not moving. She didn't want to believe it. But she knew deep down the truth. She wanted to run to them and cradle their bodies but she couldn't move. She fell to her knees. Her face blank. It was as if in one moment all of her emotions overloaded and exploded, leaving her unable to feel anything. She was numb. Teams JNPR, Ozpin, Goodwitch were looking at her unsure what to do, whether they should comfort her or what? Ruby just stared at the bodies.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, Ozpin went over to the young girl.

"Ruby come on, w-we have to get your wounds checked." Ozpin then lifted her up off her knees and Ruby didn't protest. They bandaged her wounds and Ozpin and Goodwitch led her to an airship and she rode back the whole way, silent. She was playing that night's events over and over in her head. Ozpin was telling her something about how it wasn't her fault her teammates died and that they died nobly but Ruby wasn't listening. She went back to her dorm and she stayed in the doorway for a few minutes looking at the room, at the beds that would no longer be occupied. She went to Weiss' bed and laid down. Eventually she fell asleep.

She woke up half-expecting to see her teammates in their beds and that last night was a dream. But as she awoke she saw the beds were still empty. For two days she stayed in the dorm just sitting on the floor. Still numb. Team JNPR would knock on her door, asking if she wanted company or asking if she was okay but Ruby ignored them. Ozpin came to her dorm asking to come in but Ruby didn't answer. The door was unlocked so Ozpin came in anyways.

"Ruby we have to talk about the funeral plans."

Ruby gave no answer she just stared at the floor. Ozpin crouched to be at Ruby's level

"Ruby please. Look you're teammates are going to be buried here in Vale so you can visit them whenever you want. But we have to talk about the other arrangements."

"Do what you want…" Ruby said without any emotion.

"Do you have any preferences?

Type of casket?" No answer.

"Dress they should be buried in?" No answer.

"Flowers?"

"White Roses for Weiss. Black Roses for Blake. Yellow Lilies for Yang." Ruby said, with no emotion. Ozpin actually didn't expect her to respond back but was pleased that she said something.

Ozpin then stood up and said, "Okay then, well the funerals is the day after tomorrow." He then left, leaving Ruby alone again.

Ruby then simply sat there, occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom or to shower but did this tasks robotically, no emotion. During those two days she thought a lot about suicide but couldn't bring herself to do it, she considered it disrespecting her teammates' memory. They would've died for nothing if she killed herself.

She dressed herself in an all-black version of her combat skirt, she even had a black cloak. She was going to head out to the funeral but decided to sit down underneath the window to think some more.

* * *

She looked at the clock at saw the funeral was starting soon. She got up and walked outside the dorm and the dorm building and started to walk to the funeral but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

She didn't want to go.

She decided to go for a walk in the emerald forest. As she was walking she felt something rise. She stopped walking. She realized what she was feeling. Anger. Rage. She bared her teeth and clenched her fists. She then started sprinting through the forest.

She felt relieved that she decided to bring Crescent Rose with her. She unfolded it and started chopping down trees. She ran and chopped down trees. All that noise attracted multiple Ursa. She grew a small grin, she needed something to kill.

The Ursa stood no chance. Ruby slaughtered them easily in her rage. She killed dozens, nearing a hundred of them. She then stopped. They were all dead.

She then dropped to her knees and soon got on all fours. She was feeling all kinds of emotions. All the despair and anger came at her. She didn't know what to do. She broke down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby gave an earthshattering scream. She then started crying and sobbing. She was crying harder than she ever had, she was also pounding the ground with her fists as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss, Blake, Yang! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." A voice said. Ruby recognized that voice. She looked up and saw her teammates surrounding her. It was Weiss who spoke to her. She felt relief and confusion.

"I-I-I T-thought you guys w-were…"

"Dead? We are." Blake said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have prevented us from dying. We should have been more careful. We were focused on killing them instead of surviving, and we paid the price." Weiss said.

"Ruby I'm sorry. You lost your mother and now your sister and best friends. I'm so sorry I can't be there to protect you anymore. I'm sorry for messing up so badly." Yang said.

"We're all sorry for messing up badly." Blake said sadly.

Ruby stood up and wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad I got to see you guys again. I wish we could've had more time together. Damn it all." She then started to cry some more.

Yang wanted to touch her and comfort her but knew she couldn't since she was a spirit.

It felt good to cry for Ruby. She was letting it all out, all the sadness and sorrow. She pulled herself together. Ruby's eyes then widened as she realized something.

"I have to get to your guy's funerals. God! I'm super late. It's been awesome seeing you guys again. I really wish I could stay but I know you guys have to move on." Ruby said her face sad. They all nodded. All of their eyes began to get teary-eyed as they began their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Ruby, we'll see you on the otherside. And please don't grieve for us forever." Weiss told her partner.

"Goodbye Weiss, Goodbye Blake, G-Goodbye Y-Yang." She started to choke up on her sisters name.

"Goodbye Ruby." Weiss and Blake said.

"Goodbye sis." Yang said trying to keep a smile on her face.

Ruby gave them one last smile and then ran to get to the funeral.

* * *

Everyone was worried since Ruby wasn't at the funeral. They were waiting for her to start. Did she forget? Was she so depressed she couldn't bring herself to the funeral? Suddenly everyone looked towards the sky as a dozen doves were flying in the air, then Ruby finally arrived at the grave site and everyone was relieved. The funeral could now start.

Ruby gave the eulogy.

"I will miss them. I wish I had more time with them. I have finally come to accept their deaths. We all signed on for this life. We all know at any time our lives can end. This is a reminder of what can happen to us. It's unfortunate that this happened to them so soon. They didn't deserve to die yet. But now we say goodbye, they were incredible friends, they were sisters to me. Goodbye guys. See you on the other side." Her voice was sad as was her expression but after she finished she turned away from the audience and turned towards the open caskets where her teammates lied. She then began to cry and she walked towards the caskets. She kissed all three of them on the forehead and whispered goodbye to them up close.

She turned back to the audience and saw the spirits of her teammates. They smiled at Ruby and Ruby smiled back. Blake, Weiss, and Yang turned and began walking away. They then soon evanesced.

As they were being buried, Ruby and the rest of those attending sang Bro Hymn.

* * *

**A/N: I don't remember how I had this idea. It's a pretty big downer for now but eventually it'll get happier. I really hope you guys liked this. I also hope that I was able to depress you or make you sad. Haha messed up I know but if I was able to do that then I'm a better writer than i thought i was. Thanks to all who read this! if you hadn't heard the song Bro Hymn you should listen to it, it's amazing. Changed the rating from M to T. I don't think this story is too much for a T rating. Though it might changed later on.**


	2. I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore

"I don't want to be here anymore." Ruby said out loud while alone in her room.

It had been the worse week ever. Of all time.

Professor Ozpin had given Ruby 2 weeks off from classes so that she wouldn't have any worries or stress. He wanted to give her a month off but Ruby insisted 2 weeks was enough.

Ruby thought since she accepted her teammates' deaths she wouldn't grieve so much.

She was wrong.

She was incredibly depressed the whole week. She didn't get out of bed for 4 days. She cried herself to sleep every night. Her dreams were of her teammates. She woke up and for some reason she kept thinking her teammates would be in their beds when she awoke. But the beds were always empty and Ruby's heart broke more each morning. The whole day she thought of her teammates, of all the good times they had. While sleeping she would have nightmares often about seeing her teammates' corpses.

Every day she would get more depressed. Every day she would have thoughts of suicide. She didn't eat for 4 days until the next day she ate a few crackers.

On Saturday she finally left the dorm. She walked outside for the first time in 5 days. She sort of missed the cool air and the sunshine hitting her skin. She sat on a bench and sat there the whole day. She observed all the people who passed by. She watched all the friends and couples pass by. She thought seeing all the happy people would make her miss her Weiss, Blake, and Yang more but strangely it didn't.

In fact in made her remember of her other friends and she started missing them. She sat on the bench until dusk. At which point she got up and headed towards the cafeteria.

It was time for dinner.

She hoped that JNPR was there, that was the whole reason she went inside, to be with team JNPR.

* * *

She spotted JNPR at the usual table. She was glad they were there.

As soon as she walked in people noticed Ruby had walked in and people turned to look at her. Soon the whole cafeteria went silent. Ruby could hear all the whispers. She considered running out of the cafeteria but decided against it. She didn't look anyone in the eye as she went to get dinner. She got her dinner and she headed to JNPR's table. JNPR was shocked to see Ruby; they hadn't seen her in 5 days. They watched her as she sat down next to them. They then looked at each other, they were unsure what to say.

"Uh…hey Ruby how are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked Ruby in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine now that I'm with friends." Ruby said. She then gave them a smile which put a smile on the JNPR's faces.

Ruby noticed that the faces of JNPR looked as though they wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say.

"You guys go ahead and talk about whatever you talking about, I just want to listen." Ruby said to them.

JNPR looked at each other unsure but Ruby gave them an encouraging smile. They then proceeded to converse again. Pretty soon they talked like normal. Nora told them about an insane dream she had and Jaune talked about a strange encounter he had in town.

Listening to JNPR converse as they always had made Ruby happy, it felt normal.

She felt happy for the first time in days. When Ruby finished her dinner she excused herself and went back to her room. She had gotten depressed again. Though this time she managed not to cry herself to sleep this time.

She repeated the same things she did Saturday on Sunday. Though this time she didn't want to sleep alone. She knocked on their door.

"Hey guys can I sleep with you…for tonight." Ruby asked when Jaune opened their door. He was shocked but eventually responded yes. Ruby was actually excited. She brought over her blanket and pillow and decided to sleep on the floor. But JNPR had other ideas. They put all the beds together so that it would form one big bed. They could then all sleep cuddled together. For the first time in days, Ruby didn't dream of her teammates. She actually felt happy when going to sleep. How could she have forgotten about JNPR and all the happiness they could give her? She kicked herself mentally for having shut out JNPR for so long.

Unfortunately in the morning JNPR had to get ready for class. Ruby did have breakfast with them however. She went back to the bench and sat there whole day. She laughed at the students who were late, it reminded her about when her and her teammates were late for class and they had to run to make it to class. She then felt as someone sat next to her. She turned to look at the person but was completely shocked and unprepared to see who it was.

It was Weiss. She was sitting on the bench with her.

Seeing her dead teammate shocked and scared Ruby. She screamed and fell from the bench but quickly stood up.

"Weiss…?"

"Hey Ruby it's been awhile." Weiss responded.

"How…? You're …dead" Ruby said unable to comprehend Weiss being there.

"I know. I'm a spirit." Weiss responded in a somewhat bored voice.

Ruby then sat back down uneasily.

"So how's…being dead?" She asked unsure of what to talk about.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Weiss responded. Ruby was sure she was going to piss off Weiss.

"How are you holding up?" Weiss asked.

"Well it's hard not having you guys there all the time. It's very lonely. How are Blake and Yang?" Ruby asked.

"They're doing okay. They wanted to come and visit but didn't have enough energy to come to the realm of the living."

Ruby couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She believed in an afterlife, in ghosts, demons, angels, and spirits but she had no idea spirits can come back to the alive realm.

"I didn't know spirits can come back to this world." Ruby said.

"They usually can't but He said that since our bond was so strong He allowed us to be able to come back to this world." Weiss responded.

"So that means you guys can come back whenever you want?!" Ruby said excitingly and while growing a smile.

Weiss herself grew a smile.

"Yes you dolt( How Ruby missed being called that) we can come back to this world."

Ruby hugged Weiss and Weiss stiffened from the unexpected contact (she didn't know Ruby could touch her) but eventually she reciprocated the hug. But after the hug Weiss had a serious look on her face.

"Listen Ruby don't depend on us. We're not going to be here every day. It's very difficult and tiring to get back to this world. I'm going to have to leave soon and I have no idea when I'll be able to come back."

Ruby by now had lost her smile. She was of course disappointed.

"Look Ruby, I'm sorry but that's how it works, at least you still have JNPR and you can make new friends, in fact I implore you to make new friends." Weiss said.

"You're right Weiss, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But I'm still glad I'll be able to see you from time to time. And I'll try to make new friends." Ruby said.

Ruby then gave her a smile and Weiss smiled back.

"I'll try to come back soon okay? It'll be a least a week tops." Weiss said.

"I'll see you then." Ruby said smiling.

"Hey will other people be able to see you?" Ruby asked.

"No only you. So you're probably not going to want to mention this to anyone else, they'll probably think you're crazy." Weiss said.

"Shame JNPR won't be able to talk to you guys again. But you know this makes me feel special actually." Ruby said.

"Yeah yeah you're very special. Look I have to go to, sorry Ruby but I'm out of energy for now." Weiss said.

"Oh." Ruby said sadly

"Well alright then I'll see you later." Ruby said disappointed but she put on a smile.

Weiss then got up and started walking away.

"Good bye Ruby." Weiss said.

"Weiss wait, are you actually a spirit? I mean I'm not crazy right? I don't have schizophrenia or something? You're real like really real?" Ruby asked very unsurely.

"Yes you dunce I'm really real, I'm a spirit okay? You're not crazy."

"Oh okay then." Ruby gave a sigh of relief and smiled again.

"Goodbye Weiss."

"Goodbye Ruby." Weiss then disappeared from sight.

* * *

Ruby walked back to her dorm and was very surprised to find someone in the room.

The person was a girl and she was unpacking clothes into a dresser. She then noticed Ruby walked in she was caught off guard seeing her.

"Oh uh…hello." The girl said with a small smile.

"Uh…hey uh…who are you?" Ruby asked confused.

"My name is Sumire. Ozpin told me that I was reassigned to this dorm and that I was your new partner." Sumire said.

This probably would've pissed off Ruby if it happened in the previous days but she actually didn't mind this change that much, since she found out Weiss and Blake and Yang can come back.

Ruby then took a good look at the girl. She had dark blue hair and had violet eyes. She appeared to be at least 7 inches taller than Ruby. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and had black leggings on. The leggings showed off her nice, shapely bottom and her nice long legs.

_Wait why I'm noticing these things. _Ruby thought. She then shook her head mentally.

"Okay well nice to meet you Sumire." Ruby giving her a smile, this put Sumire at ease, she was afraid Ruby would reject her.

"I brought my sleeping bag so that I won't have to sleep in any of your friend's bed." Sumire said.

"Oh no, you can sleep in whatever bed you want, I'm just glad that I don't have to sleep alone in this room anymore." Ruby said.

"Oh okay." Sumire said, still unsure.

"Here you can sleep in this one." Ruby said pointing to Weiss' bed.

"Are you sure?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah I don't mind and I don't think Weiss would've minded either." Ruby said giving her an encouraging smile.

They both got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other and fell asleep. It was a pretty weird day for Ruby.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, I hope you liked this chapter. I really hope you guys will like Sumire. I also hope you guys liked the concept of Ruby's teammates coming back as spirits. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	3. Tragedy plus Time

Time appears to go slow sometimes.

It's been a few days since Weiss had visited Ruby. Those days passed by slowly to Ruby since she wasn't doing anything, she still didn't have to go to class.

She didn't grieve anymore for Blake, Weiss or Yang since she learned they are capable of coming back.

Unfortunately, despite Weiss telling her not to, she was waiting for them to show up again and this made the days go by slow. She was actually becoming depressed, she was felt lonely most of the day. The only times where when she didn't feel lonely and somewhat happy was when she was eating with JNPR.

She was sitting on her bed when she heard the door open.

"Oh hey Sumire." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby forgot my textbook, just came up for It." Sumire said. She retrieved her book and left the room.

Despite Sumire living with Ruby they weren't friends.

Ruby made no attempt to get to know her. Even though Weiss told her to make new friends, Ruby didn't seem interested in getting to know Sumire. She kept wanting the days to past just to see her friends again.

She knew she was supposed not depend on them anymore but she didn't care, she didn't want new friends she wanted her old teammates back but as of yet they haven't appeared.

_It's almost been a week, Weiss said she would be back in a week or maybe less. She'll be here soon. _Ruby thought. She laid in bed the rest of the day until night, in which she fell asleep.

* * *

It was Friday now. Ruby watched Sumire get ready for class and watched her leave. Ruby didn't feel like getting up yet so she slept in instead skipping breakfast.

She ate lunch and dinner with JNPR that day and then she once again went back to her room and went back to bed.

She watched Sumire come in the room and saw she was changing and looked away from her while blushing.

_Man she has a nice firm body…wait why am I thinking about that?_

Ruby shook her head and looked away. She then realized that this was the first weekend she would spend with Sumire. This was going to be awkward.

Sumire got a book, laid down in her bed and started reading.

It was quiet, really quiet. Not the quiet Ruby was used to, it felt awkward. She had never spent so much time with Sumire before. An hour passed.

Ruby was going crazy with this silence. She had to say something to her, to break this silence. But what? What could she say?

Ruby dropped down and awkwardly sat on Blake's bed and stared at Sumire. Sumire noticed she was staring but she went back to her book, but she kept feeling her gaze, it was unnerving. She looked up and saw that Ruby looked as though she was trying to say something.

"Uh…so…uh…what happened to your former team? Do they have only 3 members now or what?" Ruby asked relieved that she had finally found a question.

"Actually I was part of a five man team." Sumire responded.

"Wow, I didn't know they were any 5 man teams." Ruby asked surprised.

"We were the first one in Beacon History. There was one more than expected that survived initiation." Sumire said with a smile.

"I didn't have a partner so they just put me into a regular team and made it 5 man team. God I remember the shock on Professor Goodwitch's and Ozpin's faces when I made it to the end by myself." Sumire reminisced with joy.

Seeing Sumire's big smile made Ruby smile.

"Do you still hang out with your old teammates?" Ruby asked.

"No not really, Ozpin told me I had the bad habit of being a lone wolf. I never really hanged out with them or even worked with them." Sumire explained.

"Why didn't you work with them nor do anything with them?" Ruby asked.

Sumire shrugged and the said "To be honest those guys were dicks, they kept hitting on me, and the one girl on the team was jealous of me for some reason and was always cold to me. I preferred not doing anything with them, it was better that way."

"That's why you agreed to transfer to my dorm and to be my partner?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Sumire simply said.

"Well I hope we can be great friends!" Ruby said cheerily.

Sumire smiled and then said, "Oh I just remembered; I brought you something."

"Really!? What?!" Ruby asked surprised.

Sumire got up and reached into her backpack and pulled out two things.

"Here" Sumire handed Ruby a small box of strawberries.

Ruby looked at Sumire then looked back down to the strawberries trying to comprehend this.

She barely knew her and Sumire had already bought her a gift; her favorite food.

"T-Thank you. H-How did you know this is my favorite?" Ruby asked shocked.

"I asked Pyrrha and she told me." Sumire said with a smile.

Ruby smiled, then jumped up and hugged Sumire.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Here I also got you this, I heard you like punk rock." Sumire said while being crushed by Ruby.

Ruby let the hug go and looked down to Sumire hand and she got happier.

"Oh my God! I've wanted this album forever! Thank you!" Ruby then bear hugged Sumire again.

"No problem Ruby. You're c-crushing me…" Sumire said while being strangled.

"Oh sorry!" Ruby said while letting her go.

"No problem. I'm going to go take a shower." Sumire then got in the bathroom to take a shower.

Ruby got her music player and put the new album in.

She loved it but there was one song that really caught her attention. The lyrics spoke to her on a very personal level

_Nothing matters but the pain when you're alone_

_The never ending nights when you're awake _

_When you're praying that tomorrow it's okay_

_There will be a time to crack another smile_

_Maybe not today or for a while_

_But we're holding on to laugh again someday_

_All that matters is the time we had_

_Doesn't matter how it all went bad_

_Never wonder what it might be like_

_Shut the door, say goodbye_

While listening to the song she was thinking about her dead teammates. About the good times they had.

_When faced with tragedy we come alive or we come undone_

_Even the deepest scars in time will fade_

Ruby realized how she was still shutting out the world; she was dependent on her teammates still. She had to stop, she had Sumire now, and she had a new friend. She didn't have to depend on her teammates anymore.

_But nothing matters when the pain is all but gone_

_When you are finally awake_

_Despite the overwhelming odds tomorrow came_

_And when they see you crack a smile and you decide to stay awhile _

_You'll be ready then to laugh again_

_We are tragedy _

_We are sympathy _

_You see what you want to see_

_We are misery_

_And distant memories _

_But we all learn to laugh again._

Ruby still missed her teammates but not as much anymore. She had more hope for the future now, she could move forward now.

* * *

**A/N : This story is getting a lot harder to write then I thought it would get. Sorry for talking so long, I'm just so lazy. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Lyrics belong to Rise Against. Song is called ****Tragedy plus Time like the title of the chapter**


	4. The Black Market

Ruby was sitting on her bed going through her textbook attempting to study. Sumire had left the room to go to JNPR's for some help with some homework.

Ruby had finally started going to classes, unfortunately she was two weeks behind on all subjects. Fortunately Sumire had helped bring her up to speed on her classes. Ruby and Sumire now had an identical schedule so they had all their classes together. That meant Sumire can help Ruby in all their classes.

However Ruby had remembered how boring classes were. She had fallen asleep many times in class and so she had to copy Sumire notes quite frequently.

She was still on here bed when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Ruby, long time no see" Weiss said. She had shown up in the middle of the room.

"*_excited gasp* _Weiss!" Ruby jumped down from her bed and hugged Weiss.

Weiss chuckled and said "Don't touch me" Weiss then returned the hug.

"So you're back in classes now?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I is." Ruby responded excitedly

"How are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Great!" Ruby responded.

"Ruby…"

"Oh okay, I'm barley scraping by but I'm still passing." Ruby defended.

"Ruby stop falling asleep during class and actually _listen _to the professor! Also STUDY!" Weiss said scolding Ruby.

"I know, but if it wasn't for my new roommate, I'd probably be failing these classes." Ruby said.

"New Roommate?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yeah her name is Sumire, she's actually very nice and a great friend." Ruby said.

"Well at least you're making new friends and you're not alone anymore." Weiss conceded.

"Anyways what have you been doing?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Oh you know just hanging out in the afterlife with Blake and Yang. Oh they said 'Hi'." Weiss said.

"*Gasp* Tell them I said hi."

"Alright. Oh also I figured out I can travel to alternate dimensions or alternate universes whatever they're called."

"What?! Really?! What's that like?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"It's pretty cool actually. You know what? Those other universes are really weird. There was one where Jaune was actually really good at giving massages. There was another one where we all had a crush on a Jaune. There was another one where you were a psycho and you killed and ate people." Ruby then had a grossed out look on her face.

"There was one where people seemed very interested in seeing me react to stuff. Oh there was a really trippy one where Velvet had a massive obsession on me and kept trying to figure out a way to kidnap me and force to love her or something." Weiss recounted.

* * *

_Somewhere in an alternate universe…_

Velvet was in her room, sitting on a chair staring at her whiteboard trying to come up with a new plan to kidnap Weiss when she sneezed.

"Oh Weissy-chan is talking about me…!"

* * *

"That sounds very weird." Ruby commented.

"Yeah it was very…disturbing. You know what was also really strange? Blake and Yang were together, like in a relationship, in a bunch of those universes." Weiss said.

"Really?" Ruby said surprised.

"Yeah and me and you were together in a bunch of universes too." Weiss said.

"That's weird." Ruby said.

"Also Jaune and Pyrrha were together in a lot of those universes." Weiss said.

"Well that doesn't seem so weird, it's obvious they like each other." Ruby said.

"True but man there was super weird pairings in some of those universes, like you and Cardin, me and Jaune, Blake and Penny, you and a beowulf."

"WHAT?! What the hell was that me thinking?!" Ruby exclaimed disgusted.

"Oh also I somehow got in the Naruto universe." Weiss said.

"WHAT?! That awesome!" Rub said super excited.

"Yeah but I got out as soon as I got in there." Weiss said.

"WHY?! You should have stuck around in there. Did you see anything?" Ruby asked.

"I saw Naruto fighting some guy with long black hair and a robe and I think he had a staff."

"MADARA UCHIHA! You should have stayed and watched! You could've seen the end and see who won the war!" Ruby said very disappointed that Weiss had not stayed in the Naruto universe.

"Ruby I don't care about Naruto." Weiss said frankly.

"Oh…" Ruby pouted.

Suddenly the door opened and Ruby and Weiss quickly looked to door.

It was Sumire.

"Uh…Ruby? Who are you talking to?" She asked wonderingly.

"Uh… I'm just talking to myself." Ruby answered.

"Oh okay then…" Sumire said still unsure about Ruby. She then backed out slowly out of the room.

"Nice save." Weiss said.

"Anyways I that reminds me…I have to get going now." Weiss announced.

"But you just got here!" Ruby pouted.

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Really!?" Ruby grew a smile.

"Yes. So bye Ruby I'll see you tomorrow, and remember to keep studying!" Weiss said, she then disappeared again leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby then climbed back into her bed and made another attempt to study.

* * *

A few minutes later Sumire came into the room.

"Hey Ruby do you want to come with me to Vale?" she asked.

"It's 7:00, isn't it a little late to go to Vale?" Ruby responded.

"It's just going to be a quick shopping trip." Sumire said.

"Oh alright then, let's go." Ruby said while jumping down.

Technically students aren't supposed to be out after 7:00 or else they would get in a lot of troube with Professor Goodwitch. But as long as she didn't know students had snuck out and they weren't caught then the student wouldn't get in trouble. Sumire and Ruby managed to sneak out of Beacon undetected and luckily there was still an airship leaving to Vale so they were able to get to Vale.

They're were walking down the street silently but Ruby spoke up when they passed a large amount of stores.

"So um…what are you shopping for?" Ruby asked.

"Dust." Sumire responded.

"But we just passed a bunch of Dust shops." Ruby pointed out.

"We're not going to any regular Dust shop, we're going to the black market." Sumire said.

"The Black Market? I didn't know there was one here." Ruby said.

"You're not supposed to know." Sumire said.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"My parents told me it where it is. They said the black market has the best deals on everything there." Sumire responded.

"Ah we're here." Sumire announced as she stopped walking.

"There's nothing here but that bridge." Ruby said confused.

They had stopped in front of a wall. Sumire walked up to the wall and was searching it. She then gave an "ah-ha" when she found a certain brick. She pushed on it and the wall opened up to a hallway.

"Whoa…" Ruby said impressed.

"Let's go." Sumire said as she walked in. Ruby followed closely behind.

* * *

_A currency of heartache and sorrow_

_The air we breathe is stale with mold_

_To shadows we are slaves _

_Digging deeper everyday_

_But emptiness is growing so old_

* * *

They had finally arrived at the black market and Ruby was amazed at the size of it.

"It's basically a huge swapmeet!" Ruby said impressed.

"A swap meet run by criminals. You never know what you'll find here." Sumire said.

They kept walking with Ruby following Sumire's lead.

"Hey Red." Ruby turned to the voice and saw that it was a small ugly man who called to her.

Ruby then looked at his shop. He was selling human organs. Ruby became very disgusted.

"Would you like a heart?" the man asked Ruby.

"Uh… a heart? Like a real heart?" Ruby asked creeped out.

"Yes here look." The man held out a heart in his hand.

Ruby was already prepared to say no but instead she said, "Whoa! It looks so cool! Um…how much?"

"15 lien."

"Deal!" Ruby said, she paid the man and grabbed the heart putting in her pouch.

Sumire had been looking at the scene with amusement and disgust.

"Why do you want a heart?" Sumire asked amused.

"It looks really cool, and I can use to freak people out." Ruby responded cheerfully.

"Where are you going to keep it?" Sumire asked chuckling.

"I'll just put it in a jar." Ruby responded.

They kept walking and eventually made it to the Dust shop. Sumire walked in and bought some Dust for a very cheap price.

"Why is it so cheap?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe's he's a good person who steals Dust from big corporations who charge too much and so he wants to be fair by charging cheaper?" Sumire said.

"Maybe." Ruby simply responded.

They exited the black market and managed to convince a pilot to fly them back to Beacon despite it already being late. They arrived and made it back to their dorm, though there were a few close calls to them being caught.

Sumire then took a shower while Ruby found a jar, filled it with water and put the heart inside.

"I've always wanted to decorate this room some more." Ruby said out loud to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to all the stories I mentioned! If you haven't read them then what the hell is wrong with you? Go find them and read them. I hope you guys liked Velvet's cameo! The italicized lyrics belong to Rise Against **


	5. The Eco-Terrorist In Me

Ruby had a lot of fun with the human heart. She waited a long time, to finally use it to prank someone. The first people just happened to be Jaune and Pyrrha.

She was sitting on her bed studying but when she heard the pair ask to come inside, Ruby quickly jumped down grabbed the heart and yelled, "COME IN!"

"Hey Ruby-are you okay?" Jaune asked concerned as she saw Ruby crouching down as though she were in pain.

Ruby put on a pained voice and said, "No there's…something…wrong. My heart." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other concerned and then approached Ruby.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was watching…a scary movie…and I got so scared that…my heart…" Ruby then took a dramatic pause.

She then quickly turned around as she said, "JUMPED OUT OF MY THROAT!" Ruby held out the human heart.

Needless to say, the pair got scared, Pyrrha yelled a short scream of surprise, while Jaune let out a feminine shriek.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY DUDE!" Jaune yelled, while Ruby was dying of laughter, rolling around on the floor.

"Where did you get a human heart anyways?" Pyrrha asked.

"From Nun ya." Ruby said while struggling to breathe while laughing.

"Nun ya?" The pair asked confused.

"None of ya business!" Ruby exclaimed, she then started laughing even harder. The pair then got fed up with Ruby and so they left.

"My sides hurt!" Ruby said while dying of laughter.

The next day she managed to freak out Ren and Nora.

What may be the most proudest achievement of her entire 15 years is when she managed to prank professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. She never felt happier when she heard Goodwitch letting out a girly scream. She paid dearly for it, but it was totes worth it.

Sumire unfortunately was unable to be pranked since she knew Ruby had the heart but Ruby vowed to someday freak out Sumire.

* * *

While planning to prank Sumire, Sumire walked into the room.

"Ruby can I ask you a favor?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Ruby responded.

"Before I ask, I have to tell you something first. I'm was part of, well I guess you can call it, a terrorist group." Sumire said.

"You too?" Ruby said while thinking of Blake.

"The goal of the group was to, disrupt all Schnee industry plans. I'm sure you're aware of all the corruption and problems the Schnee company is guilty of?"

"Yes Weiss told me about it." Ruby said.

"Well we try to expose it all the media and we wreck Schnee shipments, boats, trains, and we sometimes wreck up offices." Sumire explained. "But we don't steal Dust or anything."

"Really? Sounds like fun." Ruby said. "How come I haven't heard anything about this group?"

"Because we're so good we've never been caught but the Schnee Company sure as hell felt our blows." Sumire said smirking.

"That's cool, so what's the favor you were going to ask me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well I left the group when I was accepted to Beacon, but they asked me to join them in wrecking some Schnee offices. And so I was wondering if you could help me." Sumire said.

"I don't know, let me think about it." Ruby said.

Sumire nodded and left the room.

_I don't know if I should, what would Weiss say? Hmm…_ Ruby thought.

She pondered for a few minutes and then she remembered something Yang would say sometimes

_When it all comes down will you say you did everything you did?_

Ruby hated the practices of the Schnee Dust Company. She would love teaching them a lesson. Sumire came back in and asked Ruby once again. Ruby said "Yes." Ruby and Sumire snuck out of Beacon, it was around 10:00 pm, they were supposed to be sleeping. The pair met up with the group and they had an airship so Ruby and Sumire climbed onboard. Ruby took a hard look at the people in the group. They all appeared to be around Sumire's age.

They landed in Vale and walked to the offices. When they arrived at the offices, the group got out their ski masks, Ruby put on her hood. The picked the lock and walked in. Chaos then ensued.

They spray painted the walls, smashed the windows, knocked over all the desks, broke all the security cameras, erased all the footage, Ruby smashed every single computer very fast, and just for the hell of it they activated the sprinklers. Unbeknownst to them a silent alarm was tripped and soon police arrived. Luckily they were long gone by then. The group calmly walked down the street and went back to the airship. Sumire and Ruby were then dropped off in the emerald forest and they managed to sneak back into Beacon undetected once again. Sumire being part of this group definitely explained how she was so good at stealth.

They arrived at their dorm at 4:15. They were exhausted but Ruby still managed to say,

"Man that was really fun, it was such a rush."

Sumire chuckled and said, "Yeah it's fun, you were a really good terrorist today."

"I guess I had a terrorist in me all along." Ruby said. They both then went to sleep, only to wake up two hours later as they had to start getting ready for the school day, luckily it was Friday.

* * *

After classes were over, Ruby went back to her dorm and changed into her regular clothes. She then went to bed to lie down for a while. But she wasn't expecting a certain voice.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang said. Ruby quickly sat up saw Yang and she glomped Yang, jumping on to her from her bed.

_I thought she couldn't touch me, He said she couldn't, well I guess He lied then… _Yang thought.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD…YANG I'm so damn happy to see you. In fact I was so excited that my heart jumped out of my throat!" Ruby exclaimed, she somehow managed to grab the heart out of the jar and then showed it to Yang.

Yang then jumped up and shrieked. Ruby then started dying of laughter again.

"Ruby what the hell? Why do you have a heart?" Yang asked, trying to calm her heart.

"T-to freak people out." Ruby said while laughing. Ruby then stopped and stood up.

"So how you've been?" Ruby asked.

"I've been good, heaven is really cool! I missed you though." Yang said.

"I missed you too." The sisters then hugged again, they were finally reunited.

"Weiss told me you have a new roommate."

"Yeah her name is Sumire, she's really cool."

Yang then smiled and said, "Good to see you've been making friends."

"How are you doing in your classes?" Yang asked.

"Okay, if it wasn't for Sumire I'd be failing."

"That's my sis." Yang said proudly.

"Oh How's JNPR, are Jaune and Pyrrha dating yet?" Yang asked curious.

"No not yet." Ruby answered.

"Oh come on! After all this time you'd think they'd hooked up by now."

"I know right." Ruby said.

"Well it's been nice seeing you but I have to go." Yang said.

"Aww. Already?"

"Yeah but I'll see you tomorrow, I'm trying to save up energy so that I can stay longer tomorrow." Yang said.

"Oh okay then!" Ruby said, smiling again.

"Bye Rubes." Yang said, disappearing.

"I have to now freak out Weiss and Blake." Ruby said out loud to herself.

* * *

A/N: Short, i hope you guys liked this chapter. i'll try to do another chapter soon. Sorry about the rushed ending.


	6. Sudden Life

Ruby woke up tired. She was up all night playing the new Naruto game.

She bought it last night and as soon as she got back to the dorm, she started playing. She tried to get Sumire to play but she didn't want to since it was late. She told Ruby to go to sleep soon but Ruby ignored her. She played until 6:00 am, when she noticed the time, she had a little heart attack. She was supposed to get up at 7:00, one hour from then.

She turned off the game and flew into bed, desperately hoping that one hour of sleep would be enough.

It wasn't.

The alarm went off at 7:00 and Ruby woke up feeling tired as all hell. She tried going back to sleep for a little longer but 10 minutes later Sumire woke her up and told her to get ready for class.

Ruby just looked at her with bloodshot eyes, then a minute later she got off her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She undressed and got into the shower. She then turned on the shower and closed her eyes as the warm water washed her skin.

_Man this feels good… _Ruby thought.

"Hey my curling iron still here!"

Ruby eyes flew open and looked to her right and saw Yang was in the bathroom with her.

"AAAAAHHHH! YANG WHAT THE HELL!?" Ruby yelled shocked.

"Ruby are you okay in there?" Sumire asked outside the bathroom door.

Ruby calmed herself and said to Sumire, "Um, Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh okay then." Sumire responded.

"Yang, I'm glad you're here and all, but why here, in the bathroom of all places?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"Because this would be the only private place I could see you before classes." Yang responded.

"Well okay then… I'm taking a shower, so I'm naked, so can you turn away and not watch me?" Ruby said.

Yang nodded and turned around. Ruby then looked away from Yang, she once again closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to Ruby however, Yang was actually looking at her in the mirror.

"Hey did your boobs get bigger?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby's eyes once again flew open and she turned a very deep shade of red.

"GOD DAMMINT YANG!" Ruby yelled angrily to her sister.

"And since when did you start shaving down there?" Yang asked teasing Ruby.

"DON"T LOOK AT ME!" Ruby yelled.

"Sorry sorry." Yang apologized.

Ruby then went back to showering and desperately hoped that Sumire didn't hear her yell. After a few minutes, Ruby turned off the shower and got out. She grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped it around her body.

Ruby made Yang cover her eyes as she put on underwear.

"You know, we used to take baths together in the same tub." Yang said

"Yeah but we were kids then, now we're older so its weird." Ruby said.

"Anyways what do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you about your new roommate." Yang responded.

"Well go ahead but I don't know much about her to be honest." Ruby said.

"Really? That's weird, you guys have been living together for almost two months, you'd think you'd know a good amount about her." Yang said.

Ruby shrugged and said, "She's a private person. And I don't ask her questions about herself. I mean I know things like her favorite color, purple, but I don't know what her favorite book is or movie or food. Though I do know her favorite genre of music, punk rock, which causes us to get along just fine."

"Hmm well is she nice to you?" Yang asked concerned

Ruby nodded and said, "Yep, she's a pretty patient person, she's pretty difficult to make mad. Actually…wait a minute…come to think of it; I've never seen her interact with anyone other than me. Hmm I wonder…"

"Well as long as she's nice to you we won't have a problem." Yang said "Ah man I have to go now, well it was great talking to you." Yang and Ruby then hugged.

"I'll see you next time sis." Ruby said smiling. Yang gave her a smile and then evaporated. Ruby then felt a little empty inside but got dressed anyways and walked out the bathroom.

She saw Sumire sitting on her bed already dressed for class.

"Why were you yelling?" Sumire asked.

Ruby started to panic, "Oh…um…um…there was a spider in the shower." Ruby responded with a nervous smile.

"I also heard you talk, like you were talking to someone, and you said 'Yang' a couple of times." Sumire continued.

Ruby was at a loss for words now, "Uh…I do that to…comfort myself?" Ruby said.

"Oh okay, if that helps you." Sumire said while getting from her bed. She then walked up to Ruby and said to her, "You know, I'll always be here if you want someone to talk to."

Ruby smiled at her and said, "I know, thank you." Ruby then hugged Sumire. Sumire didn't expect the sudden contact so she stiffened up but she then hugged her back. The hug helped Ruby not feel empty inside.

Sumire then dropped the hug and said to Ruby, "Come on we got to get to class."

Ruby pouted but went with Sumire to class.

* * *

If there was one good thing to Blake, Yang and Weiss being dead it's that they didn't have to suffer through Professor Port's class. That man was as boring as ever and still only talked about himself.

Ruby couldn't remember the last she learned something actually useful.

Port shocked Ruby by asking her to stay after class. When the bell rang Port motioned Ruby to walk up to him. When she was in front of him, Port spoke, "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time."

_He's not going to hit on me is he? _Ruby thought grimly

"Losing one's comrades, one's friends, is a very painful loss. I know how you feel better than most people." Port started speaking, surprising Ruby with the seriousness he was talking with.

"My team from Beacon, were my best friends. We spent the year after we graduated, traveling and destroying Grimm. But one day, there were too many of them, I…saw them die, right before my eyes." Ruby was shocked at this personal revelation.

"I was devastated but I carried onwards. During my many adventures, I made many new friends and allies but a lot of them died." Port then let out a deep sigh.

"But there was always something that made want to keep living, to keep my head up; my new comrades and friends. I always made new friends and they were able to keep me from being depressed all the time." Port said smiling.

"You're a very strong girl Ruby. Just remember, in this life, friends will die but you will always have friends, new and old, ready to be at your side, though good times and bad times. When you make new friends, hold on to them, they'll help make living easier." Port finished and smiled at Ruby.

Ruby smiled back and said, "Thank you, so much Professor Port."

"Any time Ruby, now go on and leave, I'll see you next time." Port said.

Ruby nodded and left the classroom.

_I never imagined that Port went through so much pain, and he can still smile. Amazing. I'm so lucky that Yang, Weiss and Blake can still visit me. I don't have to say goodbye to them forever. I also have JNPR. And Sumire… she's so great. A good friend, she can be with me when Yang, Weiss and Blake can't. _Ruby thought smiling to herself. She then headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

She sat down in the table that Sumire and JNPR were at.

"What did Professor Port want with you Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ah he just wanted to talk to me about my grade." Ruby lied.

During lunch, Ruby conversed with team JNPR, but then she noticed something; Sumire never talks to JNPR during lunch, at least not directly.

_How strange… _Ruby thought but then she dismissed the thought.

Ruby continued conversing with JNPR but then she heard a pained yell. Everyone at the table turned to look at where the yell came from. It came from Velvet, CRDL was bullying her again. Ruby instantly got angry and what made her angrier was no one was doing anything to help Velvet. Ruby and JNPR got ready to stand up and help Velvet, but Sumire beat them all to it.

It a flash, Sumire ran over to the scene and punched Cardin in the face sending him flying and causing him to let go of Velvet's rabbit ears. Russel then tried to punch Sumire but she dodged it and swept him off his feet. Dove and Sky tried to take care of Sumire but she quickly incapacitated them. CRDL then ran from the cafeteria, hurt and scared.

"T-Thanks Sumire." Velvet said to her. But then Sumire turned around to face Velvet and glared at her.

"This is the second time I've had to do this. If you were accepted into this school, then you should be able to defend yourself. Next time, you better help yourself, because I'm not going to step in again." Sumire said to Velvet in a serious tone.

She actually scared Velvet a bit. Sumire then turned around to look at the students looking at her.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Sumire said out loud to the whole room. The students went back to their business. Sumire then went and sat back down with Ruby and JNPR. Ruby was shocked about Sumire, she acted sort of mean to Velvet.

* * *

When classes ended, Ruby and Sumire were walking back to the dorm but Ruby was still thinking about earlier. Her tone, that she spoke Velvet to, haunted Ruby.

Ruby then remembered an incident that occurred a few days ago.

Ruby and Sumire were walking in a hall when a kid came running through the hall. He accidently bumped into Sumire. Sumire quickly grabbed him and forced him to face her.

Ruby heard Sumire say to the guy, "Watch where you're going or else I'll cut off your feet." Sumire then let the guy go.

Ruby thought more and realized how Sumire didn't talk to anyone else, and when she did, she had sort of a rude tone. The only person Sumire was nice to and talked to was Ruby.

When they arrived at the dorm, they both changed into their regular cloths. Then Ruby asked Sumire, who had sat down on her bed, "Why are you nice to me?"

Sumire seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"Why do you ask?" Sumire asked.

"Well I've seen how you act towards other people, and well you treat me differently." Ruby said.

"So why are you nice to me?" Ruby asked again.

Sumire shrugged and said, "I don't know, there's just something about you… something that makes me want to be your friend and be nice to you." Sumire said smiling at Ruby. Ruby smiled back and didn't ask anything else. She accepted this answer and actually the answer made her feel special.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I swear the next chapter won't take so long. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, and Thanks for sticking with me! **


	7. A Beautiful Indifference

Ruby had noticed two _very _important things these past few days.

She had developed a crush on Sumire. She was always attracted to her though she didn't really realize it. Then one night, she fantasied about her in a dirty way. That's when she learned she had a crush on Sumire. Her heart always thumped faster when she was around Sumire. She loved being near her. She loved talking to her and she loved staring at her. Even though Sumire had caught her staring at her multiple times, though Sumire didn't really seem creeped out by her behavior. One day Ruby had walked in on a naked Sumire. She had that image in her head constantly. That helped Ruby's crush grow even more.

Second thing she noticed. Blake has yet to have visited her. It's been awhile since the three of them had died. And Weiss and Yang had visited her many times in the past two months. The only person who hasn't yet was Blake. It bugged her a lot. Why the hell hasn't Blake come back yet? She knew Blake could but for some reason she hadn't yet. Ruby had to change that…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Sumire had figured out that Ruby had a crush on her. She noticed the changes in Ruby's behavior around her. There was the constant staring. Ruby seemed to blush a lot more when she was with her. She smiled even more than usual to Sumire. Ruby would even flirt with her sometimes, only when she was feeling risky. Also for some reason, Ruby would avoid looking her straight in the eyes in the morning.

Ruby having a crush on her didn't really affect their friendship. Sumire didn't feel weird about Ruby's feelings. She, unfortunately for Ruby, didn't feel the same.

* * *

It was Saturday morning; the pair had no classes and no real plans for that day.

Ruby was the first to awake, a rarity. She took a shower and got dressed in her regular clothes. Sumire was up and like always in the morning, Ruby avoided looking her in the eyes. She took a shower and got dressed in her regular clothes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ruby asked Sumire. She just shrugged.

"Want to play video games?" Ruby proposed. Sumire nodded and they grabbed controllers, sat down on the floor, turned on the console and proceeded to play video games. They played for about 5 hours straight. They just had so much fun playing video games that they didn't want to stop. They played a first person shooter game, playing multiplayer. To her dismay, Ruby was not as good at video games as Sumire was. But there was one game Ruby was better at ; Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm.

They switched over to that game and played for about 2 more hours. Ruby constantly beat Sumire in the game. When they finished, Ruby's Win-Loss record was 78-2. Those two times she lost, her controller died so she lost control of her character, allowing Sumire to beat her.

They finished playing and Sumire stretched her stiff muscles, having been sat on the floor for hours. She then told Ruby she was going for a walk. Ruby nodded.

Now she was alone in the room. Fortunately, at that moment, Weiss appeared.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said happily.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss greeted.

They proceeded to have a conversation about many topics. They talked about school, what it's like being dead. What heaven is like. What the three of them do in heaven. Who else was in heaven. It was an interesting conversation.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Summer Rose up there?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' face then had a look of shock. "Oh…no sorry I haven't seen her yet. I promise I look for her, when I go back." Weiss' face changed to one of determination.

"Thank you. Oh and one last thing. Tell Blake to please visit me." Ruby said.

Weiss once again, got a look of surprise on her face. "Yeah I'll do that. You know I just realized Blake has never visited you." Weiss said.

"Yeah I noticed too…" Ruby responded, looking at the floor, sadly.

"I'll see you next time Ruby. Take care" Weiss said smiling.

"Bye Weiss." Ruby said smiling. Weiss then disappeared.

A few minutes later, Sumire arrived at the dorm. Then Ruby decided to take a walk, even though it was evening.

* * *

Ruby was in the hallway her dorm was located in, when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time, say "Hey Ruby."

Ruby turned around and instantly grew a huge smile. Standing before her, was Blake.

Ruby quickly ran to Blake and hugged her.

"OH MY GOD BLAKE! It's been so long!" Ruby yelled excitingly. Blake was a little taken aback by her reaction, she thought Ruby would be angry at her for not visiting her. But Blake did hug her back.

"It's been too long Ruby." Blake said with a bit of a sad tone.

"How have you been?" Ruby asked friendly.

"I've been okay, just been hanging out with Weiss and Yang on the other side. What about you? How have you been?" Blake asked.

"I'm doing okay, I've gotten used you guys being dead so I'm not depressed anymore." Ruby responded.

"That's great Ruby." Blake said.

Ruby then sighed; Blake knew exactly what she was going to ask her.

"Why haven't you visited me Blake?" Ruby asked somberly.

Blake closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh.

"Guilt. I just feel so bad. It's my fault we died." Blake replied sorrowfully.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused.

"When Torchwick arrived, I immediately got angry at the sight of him, I waited so long to get my hands on him, I rushed him. We were supposed to be on the defensive but I went on the offensive. My impulsive actions forced Weiss and Yang to back me up. If I hadn't attacked him, we would've stayed defending ourselves, and with all our attention on just surviving, we most likely would've escaped with our lives." Blake recounted.

Ruby was shocked that she was blaming herself.

"Blake it's… okay for you to feel the way that you do. It's normal to blame yourself. But I don't, even if you guys were just on the defensive, you guys might've still died. To be honest, I blamed myself. I shouldn't have left you guys, I should stayed with you guys. We should've survived or died together." Ruby said.

"But Ruby, Cinder knocked you out of the building, you didn't have a choice." Blake responded.

"Oh right. Anyways, I don't blame you Blake. I'm not angry at you. I just want you to visit me. You are one of my best friends. I missed you." Ruby said.

Blake was actually shocked at how Ruby responded.

"I'm sorry for not visiting. I…I… promise to visit Ruby. I'm so happy that there are no problems between us." Blake said.

Ruby smiled. "There'll never be problems between us Blake. Only if you never visit, Heh-Heh."

Blake smiled at her. "Thank you Ruby. Sorry but I have to leave, I'll come back tomorrow though."

"Awesome! It's been freaking awesome seeing you again Blake. Until next time." Ruby said.

Blake nodded and said, "Until next time." She then disappeared.

Ruby let out a satisfied sigh and walked to her dorm's door.

The JNPR door open and Pyrrha said to Ruby, "Hey Ruby, who were you talking to?"

"Oh I was just talking to myself." Ruby responded smiling. She opened her door walked inside. Pyrrha just shrugged and went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: This took longer to write than i that it would. it was also harder to write. Thanks to everyone who read this! I hope you liked it! **


	8. Methadone

Ruby was sitting on her bed, winding down after a hard day of work…and sleeping in classes.

She had just finished 'studying', if you call staring at the book and not learning anything studying. Sumire had left the room, and was out walking somewhere. It was about another hour until dinner.

Ruby was staring at the ceiling, board out of her mind when she heard a familiar voice that instantly made her happy.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang's voice said to her.

Ruby looked to her left and let out a loud gasp of surprise. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were all in the room, for the first time since the last time. Ruby jumped down from her bed and hugged all three of them.

"OH MY GOD, We're all here! Team RWBY has been reunited once again!" Ruby yelled happy as can be. All four of them got in a group hug. It was the first time all four members were together, since the three's deaths.

"It's great seeing all of you guys here…" Ruby started tearing up, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It really is, isn't it?" Weiss commented.

"So how have you guys been?" Ruby asked. They all responded with "We're good."

"And you? How have you been?" Blake asked.

"I'm good."

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head and said, " I was just studying. Oh man, speaking of school, classes have been so boring without you guys. I mean I have Sumire and she helps the day go by but still, it's still pretty bad."

"Hmm, you know if there is one good thing about being dead, it's not going to class anymore." Yang said.

"And not listening to Professor Port's stories." Blake said.

"And not having to cram for tests." Weiss added.

"Yeah lucky you…" Ruby said slightly jealous of her teammates.

But then Ruby had a bright idea.

"Hey! What if you guys come with me to class?" Ruby asked excited.

"Why would we do that? Who goes to class because they choose too?" Yang asked.

"Oh come on, what do you guys even do up in Heaven anyways?" Ruby asked.

"We can't tell you. But we can tell you, it's really fun up there in Heaven." Weiss answered.

"Oh…well… Haven't you guys wanted to see the school again?" Ruby asked.

The three contemplated this question.

"And your seats are still vacant…" Ruby added

"You know we can probably gather enough energy to spend a few hours here on Remnant." Blake said to Yang and Weiss.

"You're right. *_sigh* _I don't want to class again…but I would like to spend a while here, back with you Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby started growing a smile.

"Really?" Ruby asked excited.

"Yeah I'd like that too…" Blake said.

"Well I guess it's been decided. We're going back to school!" Weiss announced.

"Awesome!" Ruby yelled excited.

"Well we're going to need to save up as much energy as we can, so we should leave." Blake said.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry for the short visit Ruby." Yang said sadly.

But then she grew a smile and happily said, "But next time we come back, it'll be for a whole day!"

"It'll be worth it. See you guys later." Ruby said smiling. The three hugged her and said their byes and once again disappeared. Ruby then went back to her bed and lied down.

* * *

For a week, Ruby hadn't been visited by any of her teammates.

When Ruby was preparing for school, she was wondering if her teammates decided to change their minds. Sumire had left the room first as always. Ruby had her uniform on and was preparing to leave when her teammates appeared behind her.

"Ready for class! Though we aren't properly dressed, I'm afraid." Yang said with a smile. Ruby turned around and saw Blake, Weiss, and Yang standing there, smiling. Ruby then smiled, it felt like the old days.

Blake, Weiss and Yang couldn't put on their school uniforms, so it wasn't exactly like the old days.

"Okay ramblers, let's get rambling." Ruby said happily.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Weiss asked.

"I already ate." Ruby answered.

Team RWBY then walked to Professor Port's class. The seats that team RWBY would normally seat in had been vacant for months but now they were going to be taken again. Ruby told Sumire that she was going to sit up front. Sumire then stood up, intent on sitting with up in the front but Ruby told her to stay where she was, she wanted to sit alone. Sumire frowned but nodded.

The seats that were empty for months were finally filled again, though people couldn't see the three people occupying three of those seats.

The bell rung and Yang said, "Alright let's get going!"

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

"I regret this decision…" Yang said, bored out of her mind, her head resting on the desk. Blake and Weiss were also bored.

"At least you guys can now share in my misery." Ruby said, her head also on the desk.

"My God, I can't believe I forgot how damn boring this guy is!" Yang said in despair.

"At least he can't wink at you anymore." Blake said to her.

Blake then looked to Weiss and saw she was writing in a pad of paper.

"Are you actually taking notes?" Blake asked incredulously. Weiss nodded.

"Why?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"What? I'm learning stuff I didn't know." Weiss responded.

"What are you learning?" Yang asked.

"I'm learning how much someone can exaggerate their stories until its complete B.S." Weiss answered.

"Alright then…" Ruby said.

The minutes passed by slowly. Yang grabbed Ruby's pencil and started scribbling on a piece of paper, borrowed from Weiss.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked. Yang didn't respond but about a minute later Yang held up the paper. On the paper was Professor Port, drawn intentionally fatter and goofier looking. Yang then made a raspberry noise. All four members started snickering. Ruby tried her best to keep from laughing but she couldn't stop from snickering.

"Is something funny Ms. Rose?" Professor Port asked?

Ruby immediately stopped laughing and responded, "Nothing at all sir." Port then continued his tale.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Yang said to Ruby.

"Ah it's no problem." Ruby responded.

More minutes passed by and finally the bell rang. Everyone got up and got out of the room. After another boring class, it was time for lunch.

* * *

Ruby was standing in the lunch line and then looked to the dead trio and asked, "Hey, do you guys eat?"

"Yeah, but every once in a while, like when Jesus is having a party or something." Yang responded.

"You know I don't recall ever getting hungry. We've gone weeks without eating." Weiss said.

"Huh, I haven't noticed, I guess we don't have to, only if we choose to." Blake said.

"Interesting." Ruby said sincerely impressed.

Ruby got her lunch and sat down with JNPR and Sumire. This table also had three spots vacant for months, but finally they were filled again, though the occupants couldn't be seen.

"Hey Ruby, back in Professor Port's class it looked like you were talking?" Sumire asked her.

"Oh I was just talking to myself." Ruby answered.

"Oh, well it looked like you were talking to someone." Sumire said.

"Oh…um…I was just trying to make sure…Port wouldn't hear me." Ruby said trying her best to lie.

Sumire knew she was lying but dropped the subject.

"Smooth." Yang commented to Ruby.

JNPR and Sumire were having a conversation and RWBY were listing to them.

Yang then said, "I can't believe after all this time…Jaune and Pyrrha still aren't together."

"I know right, it couldn't be more obvious that they like each other." Weiss added.

Yang then got up and walked over to Jaune and Pyrrha.

She then singing, " Jaune and Pyrrha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The other three started smiling.

Yang kept singing "Jaune and Pyrrha siting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N…"

"Oh sweet lord." Weiss said palming her face. Ruby then started laughing. Sumire and JNPR then stared at her as though she was crazy. Blake elbowed Ruby and pointed over to them, Ruby then noticed they were looking at her.

"Oh uh…I remembered something funny." Ruby said. JNPR and Sumire then shrugged and continued their conversation.

Lunch ended and team RWBY continued on their day.

During Training, even Weiss, Blake and Yang participated. They trained by fighting in a three way battle, that eventually was won by Blake.

* * *

Blake, Weiss and Yang were able to hang out for a few hours after classes ended. Ruby spent those outside alone walking around so that she could converse with her teammates.

Eventually they headed back to the dorm. Luckily Sumire was talking a shower so Ruby was able to talk freely.

"Man this was an awesome day!" Ruby said happy as can be.

"It really was, it felt good spending a full day back here." Weiss said.

"We should do this again, only on a weekend instead of a school day." Yang said, the other three agreed.

"Well it's been fun, but we have to leave Ruby." Blake said sadly.

"I understand." Ruby said.

The four then shared a group hug. Then the three said their Byes and left.

Ruby then sighed, grabbed a book, climbed onto her bed and started reading. A few minutes later Sumire came out of the bathroom, in her underwear. Ruby noticed her, she then started blushing, and forced herself not to stare at Sumire, and to keep reading.

_I'm reading, I'm reading, not focusing on the naked purple-haired lady. I'm reading about boobs-I mean, I'm reading about…about… what the hell is this book about?!_

Sumire, finally dressed, turned to look at Ruby. "Hey you've been acting weird today, are you sure you're okay?" Sumire asked concerned.

_I guess I should've been more inconspicuous. _Ruby thought.

"Yeah I'm completely fine." Ruby answered.

"If you say so…" Sumire was still unsure.

But then Ruby had a thought.

_Should I tell her? I think she would believe me… well I guess I better try…_

Ruby then jumped down from her bed, "Actually I need to tell you something, something I haven't told anyone." Ruby said to her.

Sumire looked at her intently.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy, but I swear this is true." Ruby then took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Okay, The spirits of Weiss, Blake, and Yang visit me sometimes. I know they're dead but they said that Him up above, lets them come back to this world, so they have been coming back sometimes. But only I can see them, no one else can, which is why sometimes it sounds like I'm talking to someone, I'm talking to them."

It felt good telling someone that. Ruby then looked at Sumire, waiting for a response. Sumire just stared at her, like if she was crazy.

Sumire walked up to Ruby and felt her forehead. Ruby then starting blushing from the sudden contact.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem to have a fever. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Sumire asked concerned.

Ruby stepped back from her. _I guess she didn't believe me…_

"Uh…I guess I am hallucinating…uh look, how about we forget I ever told you this. Sound good? Good. Im tiredImtakingashower." Ruby said rapidly. She then rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sumire watched her lock herself in the bathroom.

_Huh. Well, I guess she's crazy. Eh it doesn't seem to be a problem. I guess I'll just... not worry about this… _Sumire thought. She shrugged and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This story is really getting harder to write, especially in the beginning. I just blank when it comes to adjectives too. Anyways thanks for waiting, sorry it took so long to get this out. Thanks to all who read this!**


	9. Zero Visibility

For a while now, more like months now, there has been something bothering Ruby. Sometimes in the night, when everyone else is asleep, Ruby would sometimes be awake, and she would hear noises.

She would look around the room, trying to find out where the noises were coming from. Then the noises would go away and Ruby would be left wondering what the hell those noises were.

Then some weird things had happened. One time Ruby was sitting on the bed, studying. The door to the dorm was open, one of the girls had exited the room and left the door open. Ruby was just minding her business, but then the door slammed closed. Ruby jumped, having been scared. Ruby jumped down from her bed, she looked to the window, confused, and saw it was closed. Ruby wondered how the door slammed close.

Then the door opened and Weiss walked back in the room.

"Why did you close the door? I'd said I'd be back quick." Weiss asked, annoyed

"I-I didn't… it-" Ruby started saying until Weiss interrupted

"Oh what? The wind closed it? The window's closed." Weiss pointed out, irritated.

"No I uh…the door, seriously, closed, well slammed closed by itself." Ruby answered trying to defend herself.

"Right… grow up Ruby." Weiss answered, obviously not believing Ruby.

Another day, Ruby was once again sitting on her bed and heard a voice saying something. She looked around and saw no one it there. She looked at the window and it was once again closed. Ruby was very confused but decided to dismiss it. Then another day Yang told her that she once thought she heard a voice say something while no one was in the room but her. This ignited Ruby's curiosity and she began to have suspicions, ghostly suspicions.

Then another night, Ruby woke up to hear a chair scraping on the floor, then suddenly the chair stopped. She jumped down, trying not to awaken her teammates. She looked at the chair and saw it did move from it's original location. That cemented Ruby's belief that there was something supernatural in the building.

She tried telling her teammates but no one believed her. She kept trying to convince them but then Weiss got fed up and yelled at her to shut up and stop talking about it, and that there were no such things as ghosts. Ruby then dropped the subject but she still believed there was ghosts or something in the building.

For a while there no noises or anything peculiar, so Ruby forgotten about it. But then one night, Ruby awoke to strange noises. She looked around once again, trying to figure out where the damned noises were coming from. Ruby was tired so she just forgot about it and went back to sleep.

But Sumire heard the noises. She looked around, frightened, trying to figure out the location of the noises but once they stopped, she went back to sleeping.

* * *

In the morning Sumire asked Ruby if she heard the noises. Ruby had a shocked looked on her face, this was the first time someone else had heard the noises.

_Looks like we can throw out the suggestion that I'm hallucinating. _Ruby thought relieved.

Ruby then told Sumire about all the strange encounters she had, like the door slamming shut, the noises in the nights, the chair moving, the one time she walked in the room and saw the TV remote floating in the air and the TV was on as well and when she once got drug out of bed by something she couldn't see. She knew it wasn't her teammates or a human or a Faunus.

Luckily for Ruby, Sumire believed her. Sumire always believed in the supernatural, though ironically she didn't believe Ruby when she said she could see her dead teammates' spirts.

Since it was Friday, and since they would be able to stay up all night, the pair decided to do something about the noises.

After classes, Sumire came back to the dorm and changed into her regular clothes. She noticed that Ruby hadn't come in yet. A few minutes later, Ruby finally came in the room but she was carrying a box.

"What's in there?" Sumire asked her.

"I got some cameras from a guy, he says they can see ghosts." Ruby answered.

"Cameras? Where are-?" Sumire started saying.

"I'm going to put them in the hallways. Two on each floor. One in the utility room. And one in the bathroom all the way downstairs." Ruby interrupted.

"That's a lot of cameras." Sumire commented.

"Yep. And it only cost me 10,000 lien!" Ruby said smiling.

"Ah." Sumire said. She then went to the bathroom. But then quickly opened the door and yelled, "WHAT!?"

Sumire walked up to Ruby and said, "10…where…did…you get the money?"

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I took some of the lien you had in your bank account." Ruby responded smiling.

"My…bank…" Sumire muttered in shock and disbelief. "H-How did you know my PIN…?" Sumire asked.

"I looked through your stuff and found it." Ruby responded, opening the box. She didn't seem to care about the fact that she basically robbed Sumire.

"We can sell those cameras when we're done here…right…?" Sumire asked.

Ruby ignored the question and left the room to set up the cameras.

Ruby retrieved a ladder and using the ladder she was able to set up the cameras. They were pretty small and she set them up in the top corners of the hallway, so they weren't noticeable.

She started from bottom to top and finally set up the final camera on her floor in the hallway. She came down from the ladder.

"Ruby, I kept telling you that there are no such things as ghosts or demons, whatever the hell you think there are." Weiss said irritated.

Ruby turned around and saw Weiss standing there with her hands on her hip.

"That's what you say. I have someone who says different." Ruby responded, slightly smug.

"There is no way that she actually believes you." Weiss said in response.

"Is it really that hard to believe there's something weird going on. I mean you're a spirit!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah but I can't interact with anything in this world." Weiss responded.

"Maybe demons can…" Ruby said ominously.

"There's no such things as demons!" Weiss yelled.

"I agree with the princess her Ruby, I doubt there are any demons." Yang said as she appeared in front of Ruby.

"Et tu, Yang?" Ruby said dramatically.

"Look it's probably just squirrels or some other animal." Yang said trying to convince her sister there are no demons.

_That does make sense, squirrels could've moved the chair and slammed the door._ Ruby thought, but then she remembered something.

"Animals can't cause a control to float in the air." Ruby responded.

"You were just hallucinating." Weiss responded.

Blake then appeared from a hallway, and walked towards the three.

"Nice camera setup, Ruby." Blake said admiringly. "But I agree with Yang and Weiss." She continued.

"I can't believe you three stabbed me in the back." Ruby said still dramatic.

"We haven't, we're just using logic." Weiss said.

"Are there angels?" Ruby asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah…" Yang answered.

"If there's a Heaven with angels, then there's a Hell with demons!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby then grabbed the ladder and went to the utility closet to put it back. Weiss, Blake and Yang watched her leave.

What Ruby didn't know was, it wasn't that they didn't believe, it was that they didn't want to. They were scared that Ruby was right.

* * *

"Sumire, come here!" Ruby called her over. Ruby had her tablet in her hands.

"What is it?" Sumire asked.

"Look." Ruby showed Sumire her tablet. She connected the cameras to show their feed on the tablet. The layouts of the floors of the building were also on the tablet and so Ruby was able to pick which camera she wanted to look through. Giving her the ability to watch whatever floor she wanted at any time. She sees all.

"That's very handy. Good job Ruby." Sumire complimented her.

Ruby smiled and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30" Sumire answered.

"It's almost night." Ruby was starting to feel nervous. If there really are demons, how were the two going to deal with them?

Ruby tapped one of the cameras on the 2nd floor but she couldn't see anything.

"Hey Sumire, can you go to 2nd floor, and go to the camera that's on the left? I don't think I turned it on, can you go check it out?" Ruby asked her. Sumire nodded and left.

"So you're really doing this?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yep. Actually I'm glad you guys are here. I have a job for you guys: I need you to patrol the hallways." Ruby told them.

"What!? No we're not doing that?" Weiss responded angrily.

"What, are you scared that you might actually see something?" Ruby asked teasing.

"Ye-I mean no." Weiss responded.

"Right… well… I'm your leader and you have to do what I say!" Ruby said as though she had won the argument.

"Oh yeah? Well…we're dead, so we aren't in your team anymore." Weiss responded.

"Even if you guys are dead, this is still your guys' team, you'll always be a part of this team." Ruby said sincerely.

"Aw Ruby…okay we'll do it." Yang told her sister. Blake agreed with Yang and Weiss conceded to Ruby.

"Awesome! Now then…the operation will begin at midnight. I'm sure that's when the noises will start. So that's when you'll start patrolling the halls." Ruby said. The three nodded.

"Wait… how are we going to communicate, while you're patrolling to the halls?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… we can actually communicate telepathically." Yang answered.

"Wha…?" Ruby said shocked.

"_We can communicate telepathically" _Ruby heard Yang's voice in her head.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Ruby yelled excited. "Oh let me try!" Ruby then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Hellooooo…piiiigsss innnn spppaaaace" _the three girls heard in their head.

"Really Ruby?" Weiss said exasperated.

"Anyways, we're going to go, we'll come back at midnight." Blake said to Ruby.

"See ya then."

The three girls then disappeared.

Ruby looked to her tablet and was now able to see the feed from the now turned on camera. Sumire then came back in the room.

"Got it." Sumire said.

"Awesome, we're all set. And now to wait till midnight." Ruby said, grabbing the control to the TV.

"Want to watch TV until then?" Ruby proposed. Sumire nodded.

The pair then settled in and watched TV, nervously. They were anxious, waiting for it to be midnight.

After an hour of being sat down, Ruby got up and anxiously paced around the room. Sumire then proposed to take a night walk. Ruby agreed and the two set off on a night walk. Two hours later the two came back.

"You know what I just realized? We didn't eat dinner." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that. Want to break into the school kitchen and eat something?" Sumire asked. Ruby nodded and the two stealthily went to the cafeteria and broke into the cafeteria. They two then stole food and ate it.

An hour later the pair returned to the dorm and saw it was 11:58.

"Two minutes to midnight." Sumire noted. Ruby then started singing the Iron Maiden song.

Then it turned midnight.

"Oh crap…so it begins… excuse me a sec." Ruby then walked out into the dark hallway. Her teammates then appeared before her.

"Nice to see you guys again." Ruby said, her voice had a tone of being scared.

"Of course, so what's our assignment?" Yang said.

"Okay I need you three to patrol the hallways, to cover the blind spots of the cameras. Yang, take the first floor. Blake, the second, and Weiss, this floor. Got it?"

The three nodded.

"Okay, now we'll see what happens in these halls at night." Ruby said. The three girls dispersed and Ruby went back to her dorm. Though she noted that there was a large amount of boxes on the ground.

Ruby entered the room and asked Sumire, "What's with all the boxes outside?" Sumire shrugged.

Ruby grabbed her tablet, sat down next to Sumire on the ground, and started watching the feeds from the cams.

"Okay what you understand what we need to do? We need to watch the cams to see if we see anything." Ruby said.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sumire asked her, noting her tone.

"I'mnotnervous." Ruby said rapidly. She then started flipping through the feeds quickly.

"Ruby slow down." Sumire said concerned. "Sorry, sorry." Ruby apologized.

Ruby looked through the cameras, she saw Blake on the second floor, she was resting on a wall, looking back and forth. Yang was walking through the halls on the first floor. Weiss was standing in a corner, watching the halls.

"_Okay I see all of you." _Ruby said telepathically to the three.

"_Roger that, command." _Yang said.

"_I hear you loud and clear, Ruby." _Blake said.

"_this is still a waste of time." _Weiss said, still irritated.

* * *

About half an hour later a noise was heard, Ruby looked through the cameras but nothing.

Another half-hour though, and a very loud bang was heard on the floor Ruby's dorm was on.

"What the hell was that?!" Sumire asked, scared

"_Weiss did you hear that?" _

"_I'm checking it out…nothing, I don't see anything and there are no holes or broken walls or anything._" Weiss reported. Ruby noted that Weiss sounded like she was trying to sound brave, but she still sounded scared.

"Anything on the cameras?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing." Ruby said shaking her head. Two hours passed and no other noises were heard. Yang, Blake and Weiss reported that everything was clear.

Ruby switched to a camera on the second floor but it was all static.

"Hey Sumire can you go check the camera in the left hallway on the second floor?" Sumire nodded and left the room, hesitantly.

Ruby then started speaking to herself outloud

"Oh man oh man oh man, just need to relax, relax. Need to light…some scented candles, uh…take an herbal bath, listen to some Marvin Gaye, put on some R&B music, …smoke weed, I don't know. JUST RELAX!

Heh just kidding kids, I do not condone the…smokage of any herbal substances…no matter how good it makes you feel." Ruby started wondering if she was having a panic attack.

Ruby switched to the broken camera, but it was still static. But she could hear audio from camera.

Minutes later, Sumire came back in the room.

"Couldn't do much about the camera, sorry." Sumire said. "It's fine, I think maybe something took it out or something." Ruby responded.

"That's a little terrifying." Sumire commentated. Sumire sat back down and Ruby continued looking through the cameras.

* * *

The hours passed and the night was still dark.

It appeared that nothing was going to happen. But then…some stuff started happening. Ruby was looking through a camera then all of sudden she screamed, "OHMYAJDFJS" Ruby threw the tablet and it hit the wall.

"What happened?!" Sumire asked panicked.

Ruby had a look of terror on her face.

"I saw something…i-i-it was big a-and black…a-and it was r-right in f-front of the camera…" Ruby responded, half-scared to death. Ruby stood up and hesitantly retrieved the tablet. She then sat back down and continued looking through the cameras.

Another hour passed and a loud bang was heard but nothing was seen.

Ruby then heard an incredibly loud shriek from Yang all the way on the first floor.

Ruby switched to the cams on the first floor and didn't see anything.

"_Yang? Are you there? Blake, Weiss can you hear anything from her?" _Ruby asked them

"_No nothing, that was a loud scream, what caused her to scream like that?" _Weiss asked.

"_I don't know I'm going to go check it out." _Blake said. Ruby kept her eye on the first floor.

But then she heard Blake, "_Okay I'm-wait- what is- OH GOD! NO NO STAY- NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO-" _Ruby could hear Blake scream all the way from the second floor.

_I've never heard Blake scream like that…_ Ruby thought.

"_My God, what is happening?" _Weiss said, scared.

"_I don't know can you hear anything from them?" _Ruby asked.

"_No nothi- wait I hear something-OH MY GOD!" _Weiss suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. Ruby quickly switched to the third floor cameras. She would've ran out to Weiss but she was too scared to see what was out there.

She couldn't see Weiss. She switched to the camera in the utility closet and saw Weiss sitting in the corner in fear.

"_Weiss! What was it?" _Ruby asked her.

But then banging was heard. "What is that?"Sumire asked scared.

"_It's trying to get in…oh God, oh no no no" _Ruby heard Weiss say. The banging started getting louder and more violent, then the door crashed open, the camera feed went out, and Ruby heard Weiss' frightened shriek.

Ruby had a look of despair on her face.

"What is it, are you okay?" Sumire asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"That sounded really close, urgh…I'll be back." Sumire quickly got up and ran out the room. Ruby looked her leave, confused.

A few minutes later, Sumire came back in the room.

"I made walls from the boxes, they're blocking the hallways!" Sumire reported.

"Why would you do that!? Would that even work!?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we'll hear them knock down the boxes, we'll know they're close." Sumire responded.

"If they come here, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked frightened.

"Uh…call Ghostbusters?" Sumire responded, also frightened.

They both didn't think the plan through, they had no way to fight the demons or whatever it was that was outside in the hall.

Minutes passed and then the boxes were heard being knocked down. Then there was a loud bang on their door, which caused Ruby to throw the tablet out of her hands, and caused both Sumire and Ruby to grab hold of each other, like two frightened children in the dark.

Then there was more banging on their door. They both had looks of complete terror and fear on their faces, they knew it was over for them.

More banging, they both knew they only had seconds until the door broke open. Ruby wanted to take one last look at Sumire's face and turned to look at her but then saw some rays of light on her face. Ruby turned to look at the window behind them. She saw the sun was rising. She looked to the clock and it said 6:00. Then the banging stopped. They both looked at each other, confused. They both stood up and Ruby, scared, opened the door, nothing. There was nothing.

"We made it…" Ruby said.

Ruby started taking down the cameras. On the first floor, she was taking down the cameras and then she heard Yang say behind her, "Man that was some scary stuff."

Ruby turned around. "What the hell happened to you guys!?" Ruby yelled.

"Oh we retreated back to Heaven, that was really scary stuff." Yang said.

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah…that was horrifying." The three girls looked scared.

"Well don't worry about it, we're done." Ruby said going back to the dorm. The three girls then left again.

The pair never did anything like this again, and strangely no more noises were heard in the night.

Ruby then had a thought, _I wonder if anyone else heard what happened?_

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write. you can tell what this was inspired by. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
